


La Primera Noche

by dollvix



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-War, Useless Lesbians, after war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: “Pueden quedarse en el palacio.” Ofreció Janai cuando vio que estaba a punto de despertar a Ezran que terminó arrullándose en el camino.“No hace falta que te molestes.” Signó Amaya, sonriéndole agradecida. La elfo negó, esperando que la luz fuera lo suficientemente clara para que leyera sus labios…. Para que probablemente leyera otra cosa.“Hay espacio y sé que a los niños les gustaría, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles.”Y su amiga elfa, tuvo la astucia de apuntar a sus sobrinos.
Relationships: Amaya & Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	La Primera Noche

Lo habían hecho.

Finalmente lo habían regresado.

Finalmente, acabaría ese círculo de venganza.

Amaya suspiró contemplando la vista mientras dejaban el nido atrás. La caravana avanzando lentamente con los heridos por las tierras de Xadia, sintiéndose seguros por primera vez en muchos años. Todo este nuevo mundo que estaba a punto de cambiar para bien, todo lo que parecía un sueño lejano ahora podía hacerse realidad.

Y por el que aún tenían que trabajar.

Le general echó un último vistazo antes de detenerse, esperando que el resto avanzaran hasta que ella pudiera llegar con los habitantes de Katolis. Con sus sobrinos y la elfa que seguía mirando con cautela.

Ella había encabezado la caravana con el general y la reina de Duren, la general de los elfos que seguía creyendo que era su prisionera y Gren, que se detuvo con ella.

Janai se volvió también, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Fue Callum el que debió de haber previsto sus intenciones, porque cuando llegó a su lado, al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la elfa con más fuerza y Ezran, suficientemente triste ya por dejar a Zim con su madre se mordisqueó el labio nervioso.

“Te debemos una explicación…” Murmuró el joven rey anticipándose. “Queríamos decirte antes pero… hmm…” Dudó, mirando alrededor por una salvación. “¡Callum no quiso!”

“¿Qué? ¡Ezran! Yo no… bueno… no, no te agradaban los elfos… creías que eran monstruos.” Y el astuto muchacho, señaló a la que llamó ´su amiga elfa´. Janai se encontró sonriendo entonces, mirando entretenida la reprimenda que parecía la general estaba dispuesta a darles y conteniéndose a preguntarle burlonamente a Amaya si desde entonces ya les hablaba de ella a los niños.

“Entonces me dejaste creer que ´tu amiga elfa´ se los había llevado para torturarlos o…” Se detuvo, incapaz de signarlo y Gren se calló también. Muchas veces se negó a pensarlo siquiera pero siempre lo temió y estuvo segura de que lo dejó implícito cuando los niños se encogieron en sus lugares.

Negó deteniendo a Gren también, el resto no tenía por qué escuchar su discusión con los niños, bastante tenían con que se hubieran dado cuenta ya cuando Opeli los miró con simpatía y le explicó a los demás curiosos lo que pasaba.

“Yo no iba a lastimarlos solo quería…” Amaya frunció el ceño, tomando con una mano la rienda para avanzar hasta quedar frente a Rayla que había comenzado a disculparse también. 

El animal en el que iba con Callum se detuvo y ella miró directamente a los ojos a la elfa mientras signaba con la otra mano. _Mírame cuando me hables._

Rayla asintió tensándose seguramente por el recuerdo. “No mentiré, confieso que esa fue mi misión en un principio pero todo cambió como usted seguro comprenderá…” Y la astuta chica, señaló a Janai también.

“Lo sentimos tía Amaya.” Los niños dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 _¿Lo sienten?_ Signó frunciendo el ceño. _¿Saben lo irresponsable que fue hacer todo esto solo con una elfa exiliada? ¿Al peligro que se vieron expuestos en cada lado de la frontera? Le prometí a su madre que los protegería con mi vida, luché día a día en la brecha para asegurarme que estuvieran a salvo en el castillo y solo lo dejé para cuidarlos en la cabaña de Banther porque Harrow estaba preocupado por ustedes. Pero entonces aparece uno de ellos, los secuestra y me entero que solo fue una farsa que montaron._

A pesar de los forzados movimientos temblorosos de sus dedos por su pequeño arranque sabe que Callum le entendió perfectamente cuando se encogió contra la espalda de su ´amiga elfa´ y Ezran que aún no lo dominaba del todo, abrazaba a su sapo apenas atreviéndose a mirarla y solo porque sabía era estrictamente necesario.

Al menos sabía que habían comprendido su punto.

 _Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, de todo lo que lograron y por lo que lucharon._ Agregó con un suspiro. _Pero decepcionada de que no hayan confiado en mí._

_\----_

Curiosamente, fue la guerrera elfo la que se detuvo junto a ella cuando avanzó al frente de la caravana nuevamente. Montaba en silencio pero aparentemente divertida, Amaya la miró arqueando una ceja.

“Es curioso, me imagino cuánto pueden dolerles tus regaños sin siquiera gritar.” Se aseguró de que mirara sus labios. Ah, con que era eso. La general se permitió sonreír finalmente, al menos alguien parecía disfrutar de eso. “Pero veo por qué te preocupas tanto cuando son una parte de tu hermana que sigue contigo.”

Notó cómo se tensó su mandíbula, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber seguramente el cambio que tuvo su voz, así que solo se acercó, lo suficiente como para sus piernas rozaran desde sus respectivas bestias. Y lentamente, intentó comunicarse para que le entendiera.

 _Ella siempre está aquí._ Señaló su pecho. _Y en todas las personas a las que salvó con su valentía._ Quiso buscar a Gren, pero al ver el rostro de su compañera supuso que no quería compartir algo tan íntimo con alguien más y eso, de alguna manera le calentó el pecho. Se limitó a signar con lentitud, completar con otros ademanes y repetir de ser necesario. _Los primeros meses son los peores y nunca dejas de extrañarla pero logra volverse más soportable con el tiempo._

“Pero él la tomó por poder y ni siquiera dejó una tumba que llorar. Ahora tengo que tomar el trono que se ha quedado sin reina y reconstruir a mi pueblo. Y yo… y ni siquiera…” Apartó la vista, maldiciéndose mentalmente por las lágrimas de ira que volvían a amenazar con salir.

Maldiciendo por milésima vez al mago que de alguna manera no se puso encontrar su cuerpo.

Sintió entonces esa mano reconfortante en su hombro, la misma que la sostuvo cuando creyó perderse en su dolor y se obligó a mirarla.

 _No tienes que hablar si no quieres._ Signó, apartándose para recuperar el equilibrio en su caballo. Janai entonces echó de menos su tacto. _Pero está bien, estarás bien eventualmente. Te lo prometo._

“Es curioso cómo la que fue mi enemiga es la única que puede entender lo que es perder a una hermana y a una reina.” La miró con ironía. “¿No podríamos tener nada más en común?”

 _Estoy segura de que tenemos muchas más._ La pinchó, recuperando su audaz sonrisa. _Pero podemos tener lo que quieras, claro, siempre estoy dispuesta a las aventuras._

El caballero dorado frunció el ceño.

“No entendí, ¿Qué aventura? ¿Acabamos de terminar una guerra?” Se inclinó confundida, Amaya negó encogiéndose de hombros divertida.

Luego se daría cuenta.

En cambió le echó una mirada a sus sobrinos, solo para atrapar al pequeño rey mirando en su dirección.

Ezran finalmente exhaló y se acercó a ella cuando vio que lo atrapó, abriéndose paso entre su tía y su amiga.

“Si confío en ti, tía Amaya, cuando Opeli me dijo que podía dejar de regente a un adulto en el que confiara fuiste la única en quien pensé pero estabas lejos… por favor, ya no tienes que estarlo, ya no quiero que lo estés.”

Vio el puchero de sus labios, el arrepentimiento plantado en sus adorables ojos de cachorro y ella soltó un largo suspiro.

Y a final de cuentas, ¿Cómo podría resistirse a esa carita y seguir enojada cuando de alguna u otra forma todo había salido bien?

Amaya finalmente le sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia él. Ezran la miró esperanzado mientras le pasaba su sapo mascota a la elfa que lo miró sorprendida y lo agarró con una mueca. El joven rey se inclinó hacia su tía para que lo levantara con un solo brazo hasta sentarlo en su regazo.

Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que Ezran se refugiara en ella. Ezran que apenas era un niño obligado a crecer, a tomar decisiones que muchos adultos no podían. Apenas un rey huérfano de 10 años que tuvo que hacer frente a una guerra comenzada por sus antepasados mientras se hacía responsable de tantas personas…

Pero ahí, mientras Amaya besaba su frente y él se aferraba a su cintura solo era su pequeño sobrino al que tanto adoraba.

Ahí se sintió finalmente a salvo y tranquilo.

“¿Qué pasa si no dejo ir a mi prisionera?” Janai preguntó después de unos momentos de contemplar la enternecedora escena.

“Podemos compartir… o pelear por ella.” Respondió el moreno, levantando la cabeza para sonreírle desde su lugar.

“Bueno, ciertamente valdría la pena la batalla.” Le guiñó un ojo mientras él se acurrucaba en su tía.

Amaya arqueó la ceja en su dirección, la elfa de inmediato desvió la mirada balbuceando.

“No eres una humano inútil… podrías servir para... ¡Agh! Olvídalo.” Y se dio la vuelta seguramente maldiciendo mientras se alejaba.

Ella miró a Ezran que solo se encogió de hombros. “También creo que le gustas.”

Amaya se rio con ganas mientras despeinaba aún más su revuelto cabello y finalmente, miraba al frente y ponía atención al camino.

\-----

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a Luxe Aurea y decidieron acampar en sus tierras para pasar la noche.

Vio orgullosa como se levantaba el campamento con ayuda de todos, cómo los elfos aún se detenían a ayudar mientras levantaban las tiendas, procuraban a los heridos y comenzaba la fogata.

No le extrañaría si al final unos cuantos decidieran quedarse más tiempo. Pero una sombra a su lado la distrajo de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la pierna de Janai llamando su atención.

“Pueden quedarse en el palacio.” Ofreció cuando vio que estaba a punto de despertar a Ezran que terminó arrullándose en el camino.

“No hace falta que te molestes.” Signó ella, sonriéndole agradecida. La elfo negó, esperando que la luz fuera lo suficientemente clara para que leyera sus labios…. Para que probablemente leyera otra cosa.

“Hay espacio y sé que a los niños les gustaría, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerles.”

Y su amiga elfa, tuvo la astucia de apuntar a sus sobrinos.

Amaya reviró los ojos divertida, cuando se dio cuenta del mal hábito que comenzaba entre ellos y por el cual terminó cediendo. Algo le decía que no sería la última vez cuando se vio obligada a seguir a la guerrera solar al castillo nuevamente, solo que ahora en otras circunstancias y con otra compañía.

Le hizo un ademán a Callum para que tomara a Cebo sorprendida de que Janai no lo había abandonado a mitad del camino.

Despertó a Ezran cuando llegaron y siguieron a pie. La familia real de Katolis y la reina de Duren fueron recibidos con las puertas abiertas tal y como Janai prometió para la fascinación de todos.

 _No vayan a romper nada_. Signó arqueando una ceja, los chicos asintieron sonrientes mientras corrían asombrados por el lugar. Callum, llevándose a Rayla consigo para convencer a un mago que le enseñara algún truco y Ezran, con energía renovada por la siesta que convenció a Annya de explorar por su cuenta mientras hacía nuevos amigos.

Kazi casi tropezó con ellos cuando se unió a recibir a la visita y saludaba entusiasta a Amaya.

“Todo está ordenado como dijo, gene… majestad” Murmuró torpemente la interprete. Janai se tensó.

“Haré que un guardia los acompañe.” Dijo cerrando los puños mientras guiaba su propio camino hacia los aposentos.

“¿Crees que un guardia podría seguirles el paso?” Interpretó Kazi cuando Amaya llegó a su lado divertida y golpeando su hombro. La elfo la miró ofendida desviando la mirada.

“General, ¿Cómo puede dudar de nuestros soldados?”

“No lo hago, de hecho duré tiempo enfrentándome a uno bastante feroz… apenas pude vencerlo.” Y regresó esa presuntuosa sonrisa que tiró de sus labios.

“Me parece que tomó la versión errónea.” Reviró los ojos intentando ocultar la pisca de diversión en estos mientras caminaba a su lado por los largos pasillos.

Ella estaba cerca, tan cerca que casi podría tomarla de la mano. Y se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, lo que sería tomarla con la piel desnuda.

No, negó para sí misma, eso no se escuchó bien y ni siquiera pretendía que…

Pero los suaves dedos de la humana se deslizaron entre los suyos y todo pensamiento razonable se le fue de la mente. “En mi versión, el soldado era demasiado… caliente”

Janai levantó la vista incrédula, después miró a Kazi buscando un indicio de confusión en su traducción, pero la mirada apenada de la estudiante y la sonrisa confiada de Amaya le daba la impresión de que era exactamente lo que quería decir.

Quizá no había estado confundiendo las señales como creía.

Pensó en responderle, pero ella ya seguía comunicándose con Kazi con la otra mano y mejor se limitó a solo sostenerla otra de nuevo.

Ella misma tendría que aprender lecciones con Kazi después, apenas había podido enseñarle lo básico cuando estaban en medio de una guerra y de todas formas sabía que la humana le tomaba el pelo a propósito la mayoría de las veces.

Solo esperaba poder encontrar el tiempo ahora.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio.

\------

Se encontró afuera de su puerta sintiéndose lo suficientemente estúpida para tocar ya, y después se sintió aún más sabiendo que ella no la escucharía de todos modos.

¿Debería solo entrar sin más?

Ni siquiera debería de haber estado allí en primer lugar, menos a mitad de la noche cuando seguramente debería estar descansando como cualquier persona razonable después de tan agitados días.

Pero no cualquier persona había perdido a su hermana y ahora debía asumir el trono que no quería al día siguiente. Apretó los labios mientras se recargaba en la pared con un suspiro perdida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, logró escuchar un ruido seco dentro de la alcoba y lo tomó como su señal para entrar.

La vio sentada en la cama contemplando el vaso de agua que se le cayó y Janai se acercó lo suficiente como para que sintiera su sombra. Amaya la miró entonces claramente sorprendida.

“Escuché que…” Balbuceó de nuevo y se repitió que eso no servía con ella. “Yo… hm… ¿Todo bien?” Preguntó sabiendo lo tonta que seguramente se veía.

 _Es más cómodo que la última vez._ Signó despacio la general, sonriéndole mientras se agachaba a recoger los restos del vidrio. _Tenía sed y lo sostuve mal, espero no haberte molestado._

“En realidad no podía dormir.” Confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Amaya debió de haberse dado cuenta por la forma en que la miró, con la sonrisa cálida que llegó a sus ojos y cómo dejó los pedazos de vidrio a un lado mientras se movía para dejarle espacio en la cama.

No pudo evitar notar lo bonita que se veía.

Incluso antes, tercamente aferrada a su lado de la brecha notó su fuerza y valentía desde su lugar de la frontera. El espíritu indomable que logró pasar sus emboscadas y el corazón puro que pudo soportar el juicio.

Pero parecía que Amaya lo sabía incluso antes, cuando curiosa le preguntó a Callum lo que su tía había signado cuando los conoció y la anunció como su prisionera. Amaya ya sabía que creía que era linda incluso antes de admitírselo a ella misma. ¿Entonces por qué intentar ocultarle nada ahora?

Se sentó lentamente a su lado, la rigidez que nunca abandonó sus hombros incluso cuando dijo finalmente en voz alta aquella cruda verdad. “No quiero pasar la primera noche sola”

 _No tienes por qué hacerlo._ Respondió ella con una calidez que le dio ganas de llorar. Janai se encogió en su lugar intentando limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas. Pero Amaya entonces abrió sus brazos dejando que cayera entre estos mientras la envolvió con suavidad, la sostuvo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

Las lágrimas, que se había negado a llorar desde que ocurrió, que se prometió no derramaría hasta vengarla de ese humano y que ahora bajaban sin control mientras se refugiaba en el abrazo de esta humana.

Cuando poco a poco fue calmando sus hipidos, Amaya la arrastró para acomodarla contra la cabecera, acurrucándola contra ella y con cuidado por sus cuernos la general acarició con pequeños círculos su espalda y ella cerró los ojos a su tacto.

No estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de vulnerabilidad, como soldado no podía permitirse ningún signo de debilidad frente a su ejército, como miembro de la familia real, no se podía flaquear frente a su pueblo. Pero aquí, con esa humana, poco o nada le importó todo aquello.

Solo se aferró a ella como un ancla en su tumultuosa vida que estaba a punto de cambiar, bastante cansada de tener que ser fuerte todo el tiempo mientras se reprimía así misma se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho que decir a pesar de que no pudiera ser escuchada. Quién mejor podría oírla.

“Mi hermana… era una gran reina, pero más que eso era una gran hermana…” El pecho se le volvió a comprimir. “Nunca supimos lo que le ocurrió a nuestra abuela a ciencia cierta… pero ella siempre estuvo conmigo en esos días como lo estuvo para su pueblo cuando se convirtió en Reina. Discutíamos todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando me gané mi propio nombre en el ejército y terminé siendo su segunda al mando, debiste de haberte dado cuenta de eso cuando la conociste, pero siempre conté con su apoyo e incluso bromeaba diciéndole que era momento de que yo cuidara de ella…” Su voz de rompió de nuevo. “Yo debí de haber cuidado de ella…”

Enterró el rostro en el pecho de Amaya, llorando nuevamente hasta que su garganta comenzó a arderle.

No sabía cuánto tiempo con exactitud, pero siempre estuvo su tranquilo toque en ella.

Cuando levantó los ojos empañados de lágrimas y miró esa cálida sonrisa que le daba tuvo la certeza de que fue más escuchada de lo que creía.

\------ 

Abrió los ojos con el sol como todas las mañanas.

Pero no estaba en su alcoba.

Ni en su tienda en el fuerte.

Ni estaba sola.

Estaba en la cama con la general que quería matar.

Pero cuando ella pudo hacerlo no lo quiso más y ahora, observándola dormir, con su bonito rostro descansando frente a ella supo por qué. Supo que era porque la quería de una manera que solo se atrevía a pensar en sus más osadas fantasías.

Y ahora estaba aquí a su lado, tan cerca que podía rozar su nariz con la suya.

Se rio ella misma de lo absurdo que sería cuando se fijó en las demás partes de ella que le gustaban y se vio acariciando los cortos mechones de su cabello, su frente, su mejilla…. Su cicatriz.

La mano de Amaya detuvo la suya pero no perdió la sonrisa que había adornado sus labios con cada toque. Janai perdió la respiración cuando finalmente los ojos marrones de la humana la miraron intensamente.

La tensión cayó entre ambas llenando el ambiente. Supo al instante que esa era una cicatriz significativa, pero la presión en su estómago le decía que no se trataba de eso.

Sus ojos cayeron a sus labios y ella se encontró humedeciéndolos, con la ansiedad floreciendo en su piel.

“Buenos días.” Murmuró Janai con la voz enronquecida.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa signando la misma palabra que había hecho sonrojar a Kazi anoche. _Buenos días, caliente soldado._ Y su boca quedó repentinamente seca, se encontró repentinamente sedienta de algo que solo Amaya podría darle.

Janai tomó la mano que aún sostenía y se la llevó directamente a los labios, dejando un largo beso en sus nudillos antes de girarla para besar su palma.

Solo para toparse con una quemadura en esta, no lo suficientemente grave pero si notable. Esperaba que Amaya pudiera leer el arrepentimiento en sus ojos cuando volvió a besarla esta vez con lentitud sin dejar de verla, quemándose con la intensidad de su mirada.

Amaya se separó entonces con un jadeo liberando su mano para signar lo más claro posible. _Me gustaría mucho besarte ahora_. La elfo creyó que su propia mente la engañaba hasta que la humana apuntó su boca y después acarició con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos por su toque, abrió la boca y chupó su dedo complaciéndose con el nuevo jadeo que logró sacar de esos preciosos labios. La miró fijamente entonces, viendo la pregunta en sus ojos, buscando su aprobación cuando Janai asintió inclinándose hacia ella para besarla.

Sus labios, tan suaves como parecen, chocan con los de Janai antes de que pueda registrar lo que está pasando.

Los besos se vuelven osados, desesperados con los dientes chocando entre si mientras ruedan en la cama en busca del control. La fricción en sus cuerpos aumenta, sus pechos se encuentran rozándose el uno con el otro mientras que el calor solo logra aumentar entre ellos.

Amaya está segura de que nunca antes le había fascinado tanto el calor antes.

Siente a Janai presionando entonces insistentemente y la deja que llegue a horcajadas sobre ella, segura de que quiere decirle algo, que debería prestar atención a sus labios… pero con esa vista, con ella trepada así y con el pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente no puede evitar que su mente divague a lo terriblemente devastadora que se vería un poco más… _fresca._

“Los niños no han terminado de explorar.” Murmuró tomándola de la barbilla con presunción para que viera su rostro. Regocijándose de su distracción, se inclinó de nuevo y la tomó en un abrazador beso cada vez más familiar. “Y yo aún no quiero dejar ir a mi prisionera.”

Se inclinó, acercándose más a ella mientras reclamaba su boca, Amaya sonrió bastante dispuesta mientras subía sus manos para sujetarla de la nuca y profundizar el beso.

No le molestaría despertarse tan temprano solo para esto. Pensó, mientras su lengua salía a su encuentro, Janai se acomodaba entre sus piernas y tragaba el adorable sonido que emitió la general.

“Hmm…” Zumbó contra su cuello antes de separarse para verla fijamente. “Eres una prisionera muy… caliente” Amaya se rio entonces, antes de atraer su boca a la suya de nuevo con las manos vagando por el cuerpo sobre ella, deslizándose sobre la cálida piel bajo la holgada camiseta que traía puesta... Aún. “Si te voy a dejar ir solo es para que regreses después a mi coronación.” Agregó, separándose solo brevemente.

Ella asintió robándole otro suave beso mientras la elfa se acercaba deslizando las manos por sus hombros, sujetándola en su acalorado beso.

Nuevamente se vieron obligadas a separarse por falta de aire y entonces Janai entrelazó sus dedos.

“Sé que tienes tus propias cosas que resolver en tu reino y con tu familia y todo lo que vendrá ahora así como yo, pero me gustaría que pudieran asistir a la coronación.” Insistió cuando por primera vez desde que pensaba en ello, ese día no sonaba tan horrible. “Para mi gente no es solo ponerse una corona… es un ritual más complicado que termina en una gran celebración por días e incluso semanas… depende de los ánimos.”

Amaya le dio un apretón sonriéndole con comprensión. Se estiró y tomó un pedazo de papel que estaba en el mueble a su lado.

Era muy poco el tiempo que les quedaba juntas como para intentar hacerse entender a esta hora y estaba consciente que sus sentidos justo ahora estaban enfocados en otras cosas como para iniciar las clases.

Kazi podía enseñarle el lenguaje a señas humano cuando no estuviera. Amaya quería enseñarle otras cosas humanas esa mañana.

 _Acabamos de ganar una guerra y será el primero evento importante de los tuyos donde habrá humanos. Por supuesto que queremos celebrarte._ Escribió contra su pecho antes de mostrárselo, asegurándose de entretenerse lo suficiente como para disfrutar del rostro de la elfo cuando presionó cada letra sobre su piel.

“Semanas entonces… te quedarás semanas aquí.” Ella está empujándola para otro beso y Amaya no puede evitar sonreír contra su boca. “Por el bien de las relaciones entre nuestras razas.”

 _Por supuesto._ Reviró los ojos inclinándose para besarla. _Solo para conocernos mejor… de hecho, me interesa tanto relacionarnos bien, que espero recibir clases privadas de anatomía élfica justo ahora._

“Debería de dejarla para que se concentre entonces.” Janai sonrió juguetonamente besándola una última vez antes de separarse. “Solemos tomarnos seriamente nuestra educación los elfos.”

Amaya replicó al instante por la falta de contacto. Se sentó de brazos cruzados mientras Janai se paraba frente a la cama con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Ahora era ella la que le tomaba el pelo? ¿Enserio?

 _Mi ´Amiga elfa´_ Signó frustrada mientras la señalaba. _Tú. Cama. Ahora._

“Tú eres quién para hablar de amistades élficas cuando le pateaste el trasero a la amiga elfa de su sobrino.”

_Porque le patee el trasero a la amiga elfa de mi sobrino soy quién para hablar. Así que trae tu trasero elfo acá._

Janai pensó en seguir molestándola, pero su adorable puchero junto con su terriblemente sensual apariencia le hizo reflexionar si valía la pena cuando pronto se separarían por días. Reviró los ojos bufando, Amaya sonrió victoriosa mientras la veía quitarse la camiseta al fin y la recibía con los brazos y piernas abiertos.

Esta humana definitivamente sería su perdición.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una tía sordo muda que solía cuidar de mis primos y a veces cuando regresaba su hermano de trabajar los encontraba haciendo pucheros junto con el perro que lloraba porque mi tía los había regañado jajaja Siempre nos reíamos preguntando qué tan feo fue el regaño cuando ni siquiera hablaba, (tristemente solo la veo una vez al año por lo que no me ha tocado regaño a mí) Pero después de esta temporada, sentí que Janai era del tipo que probablemente también disfrutaría de esta vieja broma familiar.
> 
> Uff, esta temporada solo hizo aumentar mis ganas de verlas juntas y fue inevitable no llegar a esto xD espero que te agrade.


End file.
